Naruto's Roommate Inspirational
by Chillman22
Summary: Inspirational Idea. What would happen if Naruto had an unsuspecting visitor, what if the visitor had no where else to go, and why did Naruto ask her to be his bride. This is all up to you if you find it interesting feel free to do your own version, it doesn't have to be a Dark Elf, could be someone else it's your choice, I just thought there wasn't enough Naruto/Dark Elf love.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge Idea Inspiration.**

 **Another Inspiration that I hope you all will enjoy, I'm slowly getting into the swing of these one-shot inspirational FanFics. ^^**

Naruto's Roommate.

Inspirational Chapter.

Apartment Complex, 3:00am.

A 10 year old Naruto didn't know what to do, he was an academy student hoping to become a ninja of the leaf, but there was a slight problem.

He was in his bed, wearing his usual boxers, he wasn't wearing his usual t-shirt because it was summer now and the night air was warm. But that wasn't the problem, something was laying next to him, and if what he was feeling is right, that something was a person, with said person being a girl hugging him form behind him, if the two orbs pressing into his back was any give away, not only that but if the two points on those orbs on his back mean anything, as well as the legs wrapped around his, means the girl was naked.

Somehow, without him noticing, there was a naked, big boobed girl using him as a body pillow, he couldn't see what the girl looked like, since the girl was holding him tightly, not only that but he was figuratively scared stiff, because if he really became ramrod stiff he'd more than likely wake the girl up, and with years being hit by Sakura, not to mention seeing other people getting hit by righteous female-fury, you can bet your ass Naruto was scared out of his mind.

Feeling the girl move slightly, somehow hugging him closer, he felt her breath against his ear and neck, making him even more red.

But right now that's besides the point, the main problem is how did she not only get in his home but managed to not make a sound or cause movement on his bed, as well as wrap him up, he kept trying to come up with an answer but nothing came up.

Naruto was still tired, since it was still early, not to mention all this worrying and fretting about the girl is tiring him out faster, not to mention there was one thing that was really not helping him stay awake, ' _It's so warm._ ' since being alone all his life, except when his Ji-chan calls round to check up on him, he's never felt such a thing as a female hug before and because of this it was like he was drowning in the hug but he could still breath, it was like being lulled to sleep by a warm blanket that would protect him, before he could think on it more he was out like a light, unconsciously turning in his sleep and nestling between the girls breasts, though he didn't realize something went between her thighs, but because he was in her breasts it didn't arch high enough to "reach" her.

5:00am

The girl hugging Naruto was having quite the dream, her and her friends managed to defeat a red fire breathing dragon, of course there were some casualties, but they did it, thanks to her, she used a last ditch spell that not only helped defeat the dragon, but the recoil and extra magic, not only pushed her back, but the extra magic somehow made a portal behind her, since she channeled her powers unintentionally to try and cushion her recoil, but instead it made a portal out of fear, anxiety and surprise.

Thankfully her magic protected her from the portal, which is more than you can say about her clothes, but not only that her magic was healing her during her "travel," luckily the portal didn't throw her out, but slowly pushed her out on a bed, where she was exhausted, all the fighting, running around dodging fire, shooting spells after spells, as well as her last attack and portal opening and healing magic, it all build up and the last thing she saw before sleep took her was a sleeping face with blond hair, she doesn't know what his eye color was because he was asleep, but he had the cutest marks on his cheeks that they look like whiskers and that was all she saw before blackness took her.

Before she knew it she was awake, she'd always wake up early for training, so it pretty much stayed with her, she looked around her surroundings, she had no clue where she was, it looked strange, like a box with furniture inside, granted she's seen it in taverns and places to sleep for the night.

But before she could look anymore, she felt something tickle her chest, looking down she see's some blond spikes moving slightly, she could feel her arms wrapped around the thing the blond spikes belonged to, it feels like a young boy, moving his head slightly, without waking him up, she see's it was the same sleeping boy from before she blacked out, she could feel the warmth and aura, so it was no surprise that she'd end up cuddling him.

Looking at him, she couldn't help but blush, her nipple was just under his nose, since she thought if she moved him too much he'd wake up, though what she wasn't expecting was what he did next, she heard him mumble something in his sleep, "Mmmm... I...eat... ALL... ramen!" But that wasn't what surprised her, what did was that he opened his mouth as though he was about to eat something, no doubt it was this "ramen" stuff, and before she could do anything, the young boy latched onto her nipple, sucking it as though he trained his mouth to suck up anything. (A.N. All the ramen slurping would've "helped" in that regards)

She was losing her strength because of the stimulation, she tried to push him away, but his suction was like that of an octopus, he just wouldn't let go, her face was heating up, she was breathing heavy and she was rubbing her legs together, before she realized what was going on, she had wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him closer, she could only take so much stimulation.

"Ah!"

* * *

6:00am.

Naruto was beginning to open his eyes, he had a weird dream, first a mysterious girl was hugging him from behind, then he had another dream about a bowl of stubborn Ramen that no matter how much he tried to suck up it just wouldn't go in.

Rubbing his head slightly, he looks to his left and see's something huddled and covered by bed sheets by the wall next to his bed, at that moment his brain caught up with him and he yelped, while falling of his bed, thinking it was a ghost or something, crouched down, using his bed as a cover, he slowly looks above his bed where the thing that was huddled, though the thing that confused him the most was he was hearing sniffling and a few quiet words that he could just make out, "(sniffle) Now I'll never be a bride, (sniffle) after what that young boy did to me."

Hearing such words, Naruto couldn't help but feel bad about whatever it was that he did, not only that but seeing a girl cry made it even worse, slowly reaching out, he carefully placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, as gently as he could say "Excuse me," he feels her tense up a bit, but that stopped when she felt he wasn't gonna try anything... again.

Naruto continued, "Are you alright, you're not hurt or anything are you?" worry was etched into his voice, looking up at him, the sheets came off her head, causing Naruto to gasp in shock and became wide-eyed at the beauty before him, the girl appears to be in her late 20s, she has caramel colored skin, silver hair, her eyes were a beautiful deep yellow or gold, but the thing that somehow put it all together were her pointy ears at the side of her head.

He wasn't the only one in a trance, the pointy-eared girl could finally see the young boy's eyes and she was lost to them, it was almost like swimming in the deepest blue she'd ever seen, like a calmness that she could find comfort in, though looking deeper she could see the one thing she never thought she'd see, pain, and not just any pain, but the pain of loneliness, she saw it in a few people in her passing, but they had nothing compared to what this young man had.

The starring continued for the both of them, before Naruto could ask anything, he was pulled into a hug by the woman.

The next thing she said shocked him to the core, "I'm so sorry for your pain, for being so alone for so long."

Hearing those words Naruto was shaking, no-one has ever said those words to him, all his life he was alone, and here was someone he never met before telling him these words that he wanted to hear practically his whole life, before he knew what happened or could think of a response, his eyes begin to water, they became faster, turning from watery eyes to tears before he even realized it, then the tears turned into cries of pain and loneliness.

It was like a dam had ruptured, yet the woman held him tightly just like he was in her breast, but she didn't care, at the moment this young boy needed someone for him.

After so long Naruto stopped crying, feeling a great weight lifted from him, granted he still didn't know why the villages glare at him or knows who his parents are, but a the moment those things weren't on his mind, "(chuckle) And here I was trying to help you!" He replies to her with a laugh.

Hearing his words, she couldn't help but smile, her ears moving up slightly in happiness.

Naruto then got a thoughtful expression on his face, "Oh yeah, why were you crying a bit anyway."

Now her ears went down in embarrassment, with a big blush on her face, poking her fingers in a very Hinata-like way, repeatedly looking towards him then back at her fingers, she replied, "W-Well, um, i-it's b-because, while you were asleep, y-y-you mumbled something about ramen a-a-a-and started, um, suckling on my b-b-b-breast."

Hearing her answer Naruto suddenly became red with smoke puffing off his head, remembering his dream and now that it turns out the woman wasn't one, he couldn't help but look down in shyness and guilt, with the woman seeing such a cute face, she couldn't resist the cuteness of it, "KAWII!" forgetting she was still naked, she grabbed hold of Naruto and hugged him in her D-cup breast, smiling all the while.

After being smothered by the woman's breast, which caused her to blush and quickly hide her body with the bed sheet again, Naruto look's away from her with a deep blush, thinking of something to say, "Oh yeah, what was that about 'never being a bride?'"

Thankful for the change of subject, the girl replied, "W-Well, after the whole "ramen" incident (they both blushed at that,) I can't get married anymore because it was only suppose to be my husband to do such a thing."

Not really understanding, since he's only 10, Naruto thinks to himself, ' _So because of me she believes she can't get married anymore, well that sucks,_ (blushing at his unintended pun)" Then as if he was hit by lightning he jumps up, standing on his bed, he exclaims to her, "Alright then, if you can't get married because of what I did to you (they blushed at that), then I'll marry you!"

Shocked at the young boy's confession she couldn't believe her ears, "W-W-W-WHAT, WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING, YOU'RE STILL YOUNG!"

Naruto just smiled, thinking it was a brilliant idea and replied, "Well, this way you get your husband and I get someone to help me fight the loneliness away, plus I always wanted someone beautiful and cute, and because you helped me get over my pain I can tell you're a kind caring person, and if were husband and wife we can live with each other and become the bestest friends ever!"

Hearing him say such warm, caring and by the sound of it, truthful words, though she blushed at being called beautiful and cute, and hearing him wanting to also be the "bestest friends ever" with his wife, if she accepts, she couldn't keep the smile off her face, maybe, just maybe, she found the one that she was looking for, a kind spirit, a sunny personality, a happy aura, though there's just one thing to ask before anything else, "Before I answer, can I ask you something," gaining his attention, as well as having a cute expression, "what do you think of nature?"

Naruto became confused at the question, though he answered without thinking, "I think nature's amazing, when I'm in the forest outside the village it feels like I'm not truly alone anymore!"

Hearing his replay, she smiled even brighter, her ears even flickered up and down in happiness, which Naruto found cute, taking the bed sheet, she stood up and wrapped the sheet as a makeshift robe of sorts, Naruto looking in curiosity, tilting his head to the side, which she found cute because it reminded her of a cute little fox being curious, clearing her throat, taking a deep breath, "Could you please stand in front of me, on the bed is fine since I am tall."

Naruto complies, though he grumbled in his head about the "tall" remark, but feels she wasn't being mean to him about it.

So the both stand in front of each other, the woman with a makeshift robe, and Naruto in his boxers, closing her eyes, she lifted her hands leveled with the floor, "Whatever you do, do not move, I promise you won't be hurt, but it's apart of the ritual." Wondering what she meant by ritual, he feels he can trust her, after all if she was going to be his wife, then he would need to put his whole trust in her.

Standing as still as he can, Naruto gave her a determine look, seeing such a look on a young boy, she couldn't believe her eyes, his eyes glowed with unbridled determination, the type any warrior to-be pale in comparison, smiling lovingly, she now believes she found the one she was looking for, the one to be her true husband, Naruto, seeing her smile widens his eyes, if he thought she was beautiful before this smile pales the others, still having the determination in his eyes he smiles towards her to.

After that exchange, a purple magic circle appears underneath their feet, around the floor where her feet were and somehow curving up to his bed under where he was standing, Naruto was about to jump up in surprise, but remembering what his new wife asks of him, he held it in, she began speaking in a quiet voice that Naruto couldn't hear, it was almost like she was mumbling to herself.

Opening her eyes, she looks towards Naruto and motions, with her eyes, for him to put his hands out to were her hands were, which he followed, once their hands connected, the circle brightened a bit, telling her that the ritual accepts their choice, now there was only one thing left to finish the ritual, leaning forward, Naruto doing the same thing, feeling like he should copy her, they leaned closer together until their lips connected to each other, which caused the circle to suddenly flash, though during the kiss they both closed their eyes, enjoying the moment.

But there's one thing they didn't take into account, not that ether party knew about it.

Seal Mind-scape.

The Kyuubi had witnessed the whole thing, from the girls appearance, it didn't see her but he did sense her, all the way to now, thinking a bit, knowing what the girl was, since it was over 1000 years old, with it's old man telling it and the siblings stories about such creatures.

Now realizing the golden opportunity, the Kyuubi pokes one of it's tails outside the bars with a few others, careful not to touch the bars of the seal, it started to slowly absorb the girls magic through the use of it's seal, after a while of gathering the magic, it holds the purple-colored energy ball in it's hands.

Chuckling to itself with a big fox smile, it began to plan, " **With this not only will Naruto gain the strength that he'll need to be my vessel, but when the time comes and that man with the cursed sharingan dies, I'll be free, not to mention his mate will probably think he's cute with the same type of ears as her, yes, with this energy, I'll be able to turn Naruto into ether a half-dark elf or a full dark elf, but I'll wait a few years, since elves age slower than humans, if Naruto were to age at the same speed as the girl now she'd be an old granny before the time was right, bah, I waited 10 years for a chance like this, I can wait at lest 6 or 7 more... maybe 5. Yes, for the time being I'll hold on to this for a while, besides with her around I have no doubt she'd want to train him to become stronger, her Elvin pride wouldn't want a weak husband.** "

With that in mind, the Kyuubi shuffled back to sleep, curling up into a ball, with the Elfin magic in the middle so it'll keep it self and not spill out thanks to it's chakra.

Outside The Seal.

After the kiss finished, both Naruto and the woman looked at each other, Naruto in wonder, since it was his first kiss, the woman with love and acceptance, "And with that, we are now bonded, we are now husband and wife." She finishes with a loving smile, Naruto having a big foxy smile.

But then Naruto realizes something, "Oh yeah, we never introduce ourselves yet, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the village of Konohagakuran, can I have the name of my beautiful wife!"

Now she realized something was missing, they forgot to give their names to each other and introduce themselves, with all the confusion, the "chest" episode, the crying, from both parties, the explanation and everything it was kinda obvious that they forgot about that, so with a smile and in pride, she replied, "Yes, my husband, I am Yao Ro Dushi, I am a dark elf from the Dushi Clan, now named Yao Ro Uzumaki now that we are husband and wife."

Having no clue what a Dark Elf was, Naruto didn't care, he just moves towards her a hugs her with a huge grin, he finally has someone that'll be with him, and he wouldn't trade that for all the ramen in the world, and if anyone tried to separate them he will stop them, realizing something else he says out loud, "Hmmm, looks like I'm gonna need to train a lot hard now."

Wondering what he meant Yao asks her husband, "What do you mean you're going to need to train a lot harder now?"

Naruto replies with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head, "Oh, I want to get stronger now, not just to be the leader of this village, that's now a 2nd place of my dreams now." He says with the same fire she saw when they were doing the marriage ritual.

Curious at became first she asks, "Oh, then what became your 1st place of your dream?"

Smiling brightly with fiery determination, that if it was a flame it would burn like the sun, Naruto answers, "Now the 1st place is protecting you, from anyone who'll try to harm ya or try to take you away, and I promise you, as a promise of a life time, I'll use all my strength and power to protect and love you with my life!"

At Naruto's dedication and promise, Yao smiled a happy and loving smile, she was so happy at the love so felt from Naruto that her ears were flickering up and down so fast, you could hardly see them, and she had tears in her eyes.

Before Naruto could try a comfort her because of the tears, he was grabbed and pulled into a lovers hug, Yao was hugging Naruto has though she hadn't seen him in years, with Naruto hugging her back, during the hug Yao replied, "Yes, and I'll be with you every step of the way, ether by helping you in training, helping you heal your injuries or as a sparing partner."

And with that the now married couple planned how the training should go, along with eating right, hunting, forging and fishing, they planned all that.

Just wait Konoha, you're about to get a wedgie from nature.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you have it, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.**

 **I know that marrying Naruto off to the Dark Elf Yao was a bit quick, but remember he's only 9, not to mention the fact that by living on his own he matured fast than others, as well as the age difference, but remember Dark Elves age far slower than humans, so to them Naruto will age to adulthood faster than her, and don't forget that Kyuubi has the Elvin magic from the marriage ritual.**

* * *

 **But this is completely inspirational, it is up to you if you want to copy what I wrote down and make it your own or do your version hell it doesn't even have to be a Dark Elf it's your choice, if you do please inform me so that I can read the Fic too, and I wish you luck.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or G** **ate Jieitai Kanochi Nite Kaku Tatakaeri.**


	2. Enquiry

**Enquiry.**

 **Surely someone is interested in adopting this inspirational idea, I've been receiving a lot of requests for more updates on my idea of Naruto being with a Dark Elf i.e. Yao, and like I said I can't write it because my laptop isn't working properly and I haven't got enough money to get my laptop repaired or get a new one.**

 **Besides, I'm more like Wade Wilson when he caused the bar-fight, "I don't take the shits, I just disturb them." I don't think I have to explain what I mean by that. lol**

 **Anyway, here's hoping this story idea gets put into a good home, like a little puppy, if that little puppy turns out to be a fox kit who innocently asked a Dark Elf to marry him, all because he dreamed of sucking up ramen when in reality, he was sucking the naked girl's tit. DP out. lol**

 **Also, since one of Yao's boob is being sucked, some** **"** **guest** **"** **decided to threaten me about, if I don't change it from T Rated to M Rated they'd report me, to top it off, the person complained about making Naruto turn into a half Dark-Elf or a full Dark-Elf, I know there are someways of turning Naruto semi-immortal, so he can stay with Yao till their an old couple.**

 **But Naruto as a Dark-Elf, half or full, would allow the two to age together at the sametime, since everybody knows Elves, Dark or otherwise, age much more slowly than humans, even with the Uzumaki clan longevity, Naruto is still only half Uzumaki, even with the fox inside of him, and let's not forget that Naruto's fast healing is eating away at his age, so everytime he gets really injured he won't live as long as the Uzumaki's, or his new wife.**

 **Besides, it's up to whoever adopts this Inspirational Idea if they want to go with my version or their own, I just felt there wasn't enough Naruto/Dark-Elf girls pairings anime-style, or Naruto/Red/Blue-Oni girls Pairings anime-style, or maybe even Naruto/Wolf Girls Pairings anime-style, it's up to whoever adopts this idea.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Gate.**


End file.
